But it was worth it!
by smexybangs
Summary: Craig and his friends are bored so they go out for a night of mischief.
1. Chapter 1

-1**But it was worth it**

Craig was bored. Very bored. So bored he had invited Clyde, Token, and Tweek to his house, but it was still boring.

There wasn't much to do.

He sat on his couch watching Clyde and Token thumb wrestel. Tweek sat on the floor next to Craig's feet. His legs were crossed, while holding a to-go cup of coffee from his families coffee shop. He was staring wide eyed at the thumb war, afraid that one of their thumbs would snap. Token had a smug little grin on his face. He was obviously winning. Every now and then he would dodge, really just humoring Clyde. Unfortunately Cldes thumb was getting really tired. The tip of his tounge was sticking out of his pressed lips.

He refused to accept defeat. He had bet eight dollars he would win.

"Dude, you're weak!", Token chuckled, "This is gonna be an easy eight!"

"Shut up Token!", Clyde whined.

"Gah! Somebody win already, I can't take it!", but before Tweek could say anything more, Craig nudged him with his foot.

AAAAAAhhh! WHAT THE HELL WAS…?

Me you idiot now shut up this is getting interesting.

Then with one final blow, Token won.

"YES!, Ha, Ha, pay up!"

"Son of a bitch!", replied Clyde, as he reached for his wallet.

"Don't be such a tight ass!", Token shot back. Reluctantly, Clyde handed Token the money.

"Now what?", asked Tweek.

"We could go see a movie. I'll treat you all and buy extra snacks, Thanks to Clyde's eight bucks,", said Token.

"Go ahead, Congo, rub it in!"said a now very disgruntled Clyde. "There's nothing good playing", said Craig. " Okay then, what do you think we should do?", said Clyde.

After a few moments of thinking Craig thought of something. "I've got it!", he exclaimed. "How about we pull pranks on people?"

"Yeah that's a great idea!", said Clyde. "Good thinking!", said Token. " Oh Jesus No!", said Tweek.

Craig immediately covered Tweeks's mouth so he could continue with his ideas.

"We could Ding Dong ditch peoples houses, put things in their mail boxes and Tag.",Craig smirked (somewhat) evilly,. It always creeped them out when Craig was like this.

" I know I definitely want to get Mr. Garrison back for all of the detentions I served!", said Craig.

"Yeah!", Clyde and Token agreed. Both agreed Craig was the perfect ring leader.

Tweek looked like a hostage in action movie and Craig was the robber demanding money.

Craig pitied Tweek's muffled cries and his struggling to pull Craigs hand off of his mouth.

He rolled his eyes and sighed, "What Tweek?", as he removed his hand from Tweeks mouth.

"We'll get in trouble!", Teek yelled.

"Maybe we will and maybe we won't, that's the fun part!"said Craig.

"BBB-utt.", uttered Tweek.

"Besides the most your parents will do is ground you from coffee and that's not so bad."

"YES IT IS!", shouted Tweek.

"I'm afraid you leave us no choice", said Craig . Craig grabbed Tweek's arms while Clyde and Token grabbed his legs. They then proceeded out the door.

"Nooooo!", Tweek cried "Its for your own good", said Craig. "Live a little", said Clyde.

"You might even enjoy yourself", said Token. (Okay people! If you all want more, comment me! Comments are love!)


	2. Chapter 2

Crush.

Tweek sat up in the snow and pulled his sock from out of his mouth, making a sour face because of the unpleasant taste in it now. He then took his missing shoe from Clyde. Clyde had been the one who stuffed Tweek's sock in his mouth in the first place because Tweek wouldn't stop yelling at the top of his lungs. Once both his sock and shoe were back on his now cold foot and he shook off the snow from wild hair, he realized the four of them were at the side of the Stotch house.

Apprehensive about what was going to happen, Tweek took hold of Craig's arm and whispered harshly as he pleaded, "Craig, please!! You don't know what'll happen if we get caught! Don't do it, please!! For the love of God, don't!!"

Craig merely pushed off Tweek, "What'll happen Tweek?" Craig asked a little annoyed.

"That's the worst part, I don't know!! could come out with a net gun and capture us! Then he'll put us through excrutiating torture in his basement and we'll never see our families again! If AND ONLY IF we somehow did manage to escape we'd only be hunted down and he'd incinerate us with a flamethrower- (I don't know where the hell he'd get these things XD)

"Tweek!!"

"GAH-!!"

Craig covered Tweek's mouth again. Tweek was really shaking by now. It used to be that he shook all the time. But now that he was a some years older, he didn't _really_ shake anymore. It was just a habit for Tweek to _really_ shake when he felt unsettled in any way. Craig sighed and looked Tweek straight in the eyes.

"Listen Tweek, it's very simple. All we're gonna do is ding-dong-ditch. It'll be a starter up for you. It's a very standard and easy prank. Standard and easy, for beginners like you…Easy, alright?"

Tweek continued to shake, but his eyes were not as narrow anymore. He nodded slowly.

Craig removed his hand, "Good. Now stay quiet and watch. I'm gonna go ahead and do it. Then it'll be Token, then Clyde, and then you, okay?"

Tweek looked at Craig with a "do-I really-have too?" look, and then at Clyde and Token with the same look. When he realized he was gaining no sympathy, he simply gave up, "Fine…"

"Good," Craig said with a satisfied smirk, "Now I'm going watch and learn.

So as Craig silently walked towards the door, Tweek strained to keep his eyes on Craig. But Craig wasn't even hallway towards the door before Tweek went back behind the wall for cover, nervous for Craig. What if he was seen before he even knocked? They might see him coming up, and ask him what he was doing and before long they'd suspect something was up and when they found out that he was gonna ding-dong-ditch he'd get in trouble and then they'd fine the three of them hiding at the side of the house and they'd get in toruble and before he knew it Tweek would be grounded from coffee for the rest of the year. He'd just die! Looking at Token and Clyde with their eager faces still watching Craig, it deeply troubled him to know they thought of such nerve-racking activities as fun!

Suddenly he heard a loud knocking noise and immediately crouched with his hand covering his head. They were gonna get it now!!

Then he heard the crunching of snow near him and a distant female voice calling, "Hello? Who's there?" Mrs. Stotch.

A harsh whisper only two feet away from him, "Tweek! Hey, Tweek!"

Tweek knew it was a pissed off Craig. So he didn't want to look. But he answered, "Yeah….?"

"I thought I told you to watch!"

"I know…But, I…You could've been seen!"

"But I wasn't," Craig replied, sighing. This was gonna take a lot more than he thought…

"Linda, who it?" It was Mr. Stotch this time.

"Oh, just some pranksters."

The door was shut closed and it became silent again.

"See Tweek? I wasn't caught. They didn't even come looking."

Tweek dared to look up and see Craig's, Clyde's and Token's faces. They were all looking down on him. Craig disappointed Token smiling with slight sympathy but mostly amusement and Clyde annoyed.

He gulped, "…O-o-okay fine. This time I'll watch all the way…"

Token gave a bigger smile, "Just watch and learn Tweek," Token did the same as Craig had done, walking over silently, listening to see how far away from the door they were inside, ringing the doorbell and came racing back. Mrs. Stotch had answered the door again, "See? Piece of cake!" Token whispered smiling, "You're up Clyde."

Clyde went and did the same. Tweek watched.

"Alright you little hooligans!!" yelled Mr. Stotch. He just about had it by now, "Leave us alone!! I'll catch you sooner or later!!" He shut his door closed hard. Craig, Clyde and Token started chuckling.

"He didn't catch us the third time, what makes him think he'll catch us the fourth?" stated Clyde, having a giggle fit. How fun it was to piss people off.

"Alright Tweek, it's all you," said Token.

"Make us proud," said Craig.

"Okay…here…I go…?"

Tweek did as he observed. He quietly walked over to the door, but more slowly than they had. Once on the porch, he paused and took a deep breath, "Just knock and run, knock and run, that's it," he repeated to himself. But the moment he lifted his fist to knock, the door opened and Mr. Stotch appeared.

"AH-HA!!"

"GAH!!" Tweek immediately raced off the porch and was on the sidewalk in four seconds. He was so disoriented he ran ahead towards downtown, forgetting about Craig, Token and Clyde altogether. He didn't even see Butters as he passed him, coming home with a bag of groceries.

_Who was that? _Butters though, _And what was he doing coming from my house yellin' like a banshee for?_

"Oh man! Craig!" Clyde alerted.

"I know I know!" Craig replied, "Just wait and hide until he goes back inside the house."

The three remaining boys leaned against the side of the house as flatly and quietly as they could. Listening for the door to close.

"What the devil was that?" they heard Mr. Stotch ask astonished, "Blond hair?"

That's when they heard Butters' greeting, "Oh, hiya Dad."

"Butters! It was you the whole time!?" yelled Mr. Stotch getting infuriated.

_Oh crap_, thought Craig.

"…Hehe, what do ya mean Dad?" Butters was confused.

"Spill it Mister! You were the one who kept on ringing the door bell and pounding on the door, weren't you!?"

Oh, the dreaded Mister. How Butters loathed that name, "No Dad, I just came back from the store. I bought Mom's supplies and some Hamburger Helper is all." That's when he noticed the footprints leading to and fro from the side of the house and the porch.

"Then who else could've done it if you were the only one around here? Explain that Butters! Well!?"

He was so sick of his Dad treating him like shit all the time.

"Well Dad," He started to explain, handing his father the groceries and entering the house. "If you actually looked around instead of pointing fingers like you always do…"

That's when they heard the door close.

"Run for it!!"

The three boys ran down the drive way and towards down town. They had to find Tweek before he hurt himself.

"Well. That didn't go as planned," commented Token.

"We'll just have to think of something else," replied Clyde.

"Yeah…" agreed Craig, "But we have to find him first. I bet I know where he is though," They continued to run.

Meanwhile back at the Stotch residence.

"See? My shoes have a dot pattern. When you see my footprints in these shoes they give of dot patterns. Coming back outside," Butters lead his Dad to the porch, "the footprints here are zigzags. And look! Now there's fresh ones leading from the side of the house to downtown where the other guy was headed! There are two different sized stripe patterns to go with the zigzag along with what looks like diamonds. See!? Look!" Butters was hella pissed, "There were about four guys at least who were here before me! You never look!! You always…you know what? I don't know. I don't even know!! Just look!!"

Seeing this evidence, Mr. Stotch couldn't help but feel like a total asshole. He wasn't going to show any sign of weakness towards his son though, which just made him more of an asshole as we all can agree, "Well then, just don't stand there Butters. Shovel off the driveway. All that snows piling up and it's almost six already," and in the house Mr. Stotch went.

Butters sighed, "Geez what an asshole."

How are we doing so far? Please tell us what you think! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Tweek ran, he ran to a place where he could find his center, the basketball court. **

**He couldn't believe he had been caught, his worst fears had been realized. **

**He finally reached his destination and began to catch his breath. In his imagination he envisioned the usual beautiful flowing waterfalls, adorable puppies, and a warm grassy meadow. For some odd reason a purple puppy approached him. Tweek picked up the puppy and patted it's head. All of a sudden the puppy spoke "Tweek snap out of it!" "Aaaah!" "Demon dog!" screamed Tweek. But, then he opened his eyes opened his eyes only to see the annoyed yet concerned faces of his friends. He then realized the puppies voice had been Token's. "Don't ever make us chase after you again", panted Clyde. Craig interjected before Clyde could complain again. "Listen I know what happened has you freaked out but, it isn't that bad…". "SHUT UP CRAIG!" shouted Tweek. This outburst had everyone stunned. "Unlike you I actually give a damn if I get in trouble!", continued Tweek "Well at least I'm experiencing life instead of being afraid of it!", Craig replied. Craig's remark hurt Tweek but he wouldn't show it. "Don't make me kick your ass again Craig!" "Whatever just keep telling yourself that." "Come on ", said Token as he hoisted Tweek over his shoulder. "Nooo!", screamed Tweek. As they strolled down the street ignoring Tweek's kicking and screaming. They approached Mr. Garrison's house. "Are you crazy? We could risk expulsion!", said Tweek but the others paid no mind as they huddled up to discuss a plan. "Okay we've decided that were just going to through snowballs at Mr. Garrison's house, when he comes out we'll duck in the bushes, and watch him get pissed off.", said Craig "Here you go", said Token as he handed Tweek a snowball. The boys began to throw snowballs at Mr. Garrison's door making outrageously loud thumping noises. Then without warning the door swung open. Luckily the boys had ducked beneath the bushes in time. "I know your out there you little turds!" "If you don't knock it off right now Mr. Hat will drink all of your blood! Just like fucking El Chupacabra!", and with that Mr. Garrison slammed the door. The boys were trying to gain control of their laughter. "Hey why haven't you thrown the snowball I gave you?" said Token. "I-I umm…" stuttered Tweek.. "Come on he threatened us with a freaking puppet.", said Clyde. Tweek let out a sigh knowing they weren't going to stop. He threw it as hard as he could not paying attention to his aim. It broke one of Mr. Garrison's windows. "You're going to get it now! Mr. Hat is trying to host a KKK party!" Then Mr. Hat flew through the broken window and latched onto Clyde's arm. Clyde screamed in terror "Holy shit!" "Get it off of me!" He flailed his arms until Mr. Hat landed on Craig's face. Then a demonic voice erupted from Mr. Hat "I'm going to bite your nose off kid!" Craig was scared shitless, he ripped Mr. Hat off his face and proceeded to stomp on him repeatedly. The boys ran as away from the house as fast as they could. They weren't going to give up. But for now they concentrated on running to safer place were they could discuss a new plan. ( I apologize for not posting sooner I was busy with school work. Thank you so much for all your reviews!)**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

The boys finally made it back to the basketball court again and all dropped at the middle of it. Token was the only one who was laughing though, and he was laughing so hard he was almost crying, rolling a bit, and was clutching his stomach from the progressing pain. It sounded like he was foaming at the mouth every three seconds too with that gurgle-like laugh everyone gets when it's that hard.

"I swear, you're gonna choke on your own spit, you idiot!" sneered Clyde, who was just as freaked out as Tweek this time. It was just a freaking puppet, but the shock of it suddenly thrown with such force out the window was uncalled for. He didn't know light things like a puppet could be thrown so hard. Mr. Garrison must've been pretty angry.

He also tried to calm Tweek down, who was just so guilt ridden for breaking a window, "Those things cost money, man! I'll be sold into slavery like my Dad's always saying!"

He's joking when he says that remember?"

"But this time it could be for REAL!" He was in major need of a sedative as you can imagine, "Craig what are we gonna do! Huh? …. Craig? Oh no! Now Craig's DEAD!"

But Craig wasn't dead. He was just lying on his back, looking at the sky, and not responding. He was rather shaky himself, but he kept his composure. Only his eyebrows were knit together and he was biting on his sucked in lips. Whatever voice changer Mr. Garrison used on Mr. Hat was pretty damn convincing. Seriously, who took the time to trick out a freaking hand puppet?

"Wake up, Craig," said Token, poking him. He was still in a giggly mood but more calm. Maybe it's cause he had no actual contact with Mr. Hat and watched them freak out, "Wha haha…. Wha-hut are we gonna do next?"

He flipped Token off to signify he should probably leave him be. But instead of getting angry, it set him off on yet another giggle fit.

"Meow?" Craig slowly turned his head to the side, and saw a gray cat looking at him curiously, "Meow?"

"…" He was annoyed now.

"Meow?" suddenly the cat made a flip and landed on it's back vertical to Craig and started pawing at Craig's hat's puffball.

"Oh damn it!" Craig sat up and scowled at the animal.

The cat merely looked back, tilting its head, "Meow?"

"Aw, what cute cat," said Token, crawling over and petting it. It purred.

"Isn't that Cartman's cat?" asked Clyde.

"Yeah, I think it is," Craig replied, disgruntled.

"I can't believe it's still alive," commented Token, now scratching its ears, "You think it'd be dead by now."

Tweek was calmed by Mr. Kitty's purring, and kinda wanted to pet him too now. So he also crawled over and petted it too. It was really cute, but he realized the paws were cold, "It could use some mittens don't you think?" It was snowing after all.

But at hearing those words, Craig took the comment the wrong way and was pleased, "Tweek you're a genius!"

"I am?"

"Anyone got cloth or string?"

Catching on, Clyde grinned and looked around, "There're some hobo shoes over there," he said as he went over to pair near the court's trashcan.

"Aw, now that's kinda messed up guys, it's just a cat," Token said in a sort of protest.

"Wait, what's goin' on?" asked Tweek

"Correction," said Craig, kinda happy about it, "It's CARTMAN's cat. That fat

fuck and the rest of those assholes still owe me a hundred bucks."

"…I have a hankie if you wanna use that," said Token with a sudden change in character. He still liked the cat, but why not?

So he gave Tweek Mr. Kitty to hold while he cut up his handkerchief and Clyde and Craig ripped the shoelaces retrieved in half.

Tweek was kinda worried for Mr. Kitty now, "What's happening?" asked Tweek, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Just hold the cat still, Tweek," said Craig, "Don't let it flail."

"But-"

"Here it goes!"

"HISSSS!"

"AHH! It's hissing!" Tweek yelled, still holding it but reluctantly, "What do I do!"

"Just keep still Tweek," by now they had both front paws covered so when Mr. Kitty tried to claw at Tweek's face it didn't hurt, "Hurry up and tie it up Clyde!"

In about five minutes or so, the "kitten mittens" were all set. Tweek was glad to put the pissed off cat down. It hissed at the boys and at the mittens it had on it's paws, trying to shake them off, "MRA-OW!"

"Did you tie them up tight?" asked Craig.

"Hehe, yeah," Clyde chuckled, enjoying Mr. Kitty's angry-as-hell spasm.

"But not too tight right?"

"Yeah the circulation won't be cut off, I'm not mean."

Tweek stood there looking at the cat as the other boys chuckled and mocked the cat by jogging away as it sort of chased them. It actually WAS kinda funny just seeing the cat walk around all weird. And it wasn't harmed either…

He covered his mouth as he chuckled a little now too, "Hmhm, that's it?" he asked.

"Yeah," responded Clyde, grinning, "All there is too it."

"That was actually pretty easy, hehehe…"

Craig and Token turned to Tweek, surprised but glad to hear it, "Not hard at all right?"

Watching the cat scramble started to really make Tweek laugh, but he was holding it in and silent laughing, so he shook a little, "Y-yeah, hmhmhm….Pre…pretty easy-heeheeheehee…"

The three boys all grinned at each other in a triumph: They finally got Tweek to enjoy a successful prank. A small one, but it was worth the now silently cackling kid in front of them. But… what were they to do now?"

Then an idea hit Clyde, "Hey, I know what we can do next!"

Getting excited, but a slightly apprehensive, Tweek calmed down a little. He was still trying to hold down a laugh by the way his lips twisted though, "What?"

"Just follow me!"

Leaving the cat in the court, the boys headed for down town, still laughing. And so Mr. Kitty struggled to shake the mittens off, but no avail. Luckily for Mr. Kitty though, or unlucky, you decided, Cartman had been looking for Mr. Kitty. It was the cat's time to go to the vet, but it escaped before it got any shots. So after searching and a few minutes Craig and them left, Cartman found Mr. Kitty meowing like crazy. And we all know how protective Cartman is of his cat.

"MR. KITTY! Oh no, who did this too you! 'Ey you sons of BITCHES!" he yelled, to no one in particular, picking up his cat, "I will find you and tie you up to a wall post and smother you with a pillow as you scream and futilely try to escape for what you did to MR. KITTEH!"

"HOLY SHIT DUDE!" yelled Kyle, who was nearing Cartman with Stan and Kenny as well, "What the hell did they do to your cat!"

Cartman held out Mr. Kitty, still with the mittens on.

"…C'mon Cartman that's not that bad."

"Not that BAD!" retorted Cartman.

"Kyle you asshole," said Stan, "That's animal cruelty!"

"See Stan's knows, you stupid Jew!"

"Fucking fat-ass!"

"Great, here we go again…," said Kenny, though it was muffled up.

"Cartman, I will help you look for the person or people who did this to you," said Stan. The kid's an animal lover, what are you gonna do?

"And I know just the way to do it…" Cartman said evilly…

"This is stupid. C'mon Kenny let's go somewhere else…"

"Yeah they're fucking retarded…"

(Yay! We're back after…technical difficulties…yeah….)


End file.
